Harley Shellhammer Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Harley Shellhammer portrayed a Unnamed Prison Newcomer. ---- What role/roles have you had in The Walking Dead? ''' Ok, well, I'm actually an Actor that was brought in specifically to play a Prison Newcomer, recurring role with possibly more to it. '''Did your character have a name or backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself? Sort of. No name and I was someone they took in (during the transition time). I did not create anything specific about myself as that is typically left up to the writers to do. But unless you're brought in as a full fledge principal actor, which at first I was not but it was on the table, they pretty much direct you at the moment and you need to think about it fairly quickly. The main point is to be natural and understand the environment you're in. Can you confirm you character's fate? Not really. I filmed 6 days, 3 for episode 402 and 3 for episode 403. Nearly all I filmed had been cut, changed, or edited to focus on the main cast. As of now, I'm alive but since the rest of what I filmed did not air, I still have a possibility of coming back next season, as either a Principle Actor or again as a "Featured extra". But most likely, my time has ended with just the one scene in 402 'Infected'. But who knows... Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel prior to your role? Again, sort of. My agent advised me during season 2 that I should start watching the show to understand it more. However, I am a small comic book nut and I was aware of the comics and knew little about the story already but as is typically, film/TV is usually different from the novel/comic so I was little informed. Who are your favorite characters? That's hard. If I think about it from a working on set point of view, Andrew Lincoln most impressed me with his work ethic but there was nothing as inspiring than working with Steve Yuen, Norman Reedus, and Lincoln. A lot of high fives, pats on the back, and tons of energy. But from a fan of the show point of view, I'd have to say its a tie with Glenn and Daryl. ' What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show?' That's an easy one to answer but note: I only worked on 2 episodes so I can't say if this is always the way it is but I couldn't imagine it being any different. There's clearly a great relationship between Andrew L., Norman R., and Steve Y. A ton of energy but they are in character. Andrew listens to music to pump himself up before every take. His character is so intense, he needs to. Norman looks the part but in real life he's so nice. Steve is just the way his character is. I'd have to say of all the sets I've filmed on, The Walking Dead is by far the best set I've worked on. Professional, Respectful, Fun, Exciting, even Weird! But for me, the best. Was there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? Yes. What happened in those scenes? I will say, one involved Sonequa Martin-Green. That's all I can say about that. Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? I really don't have any interesting stories to say in that regards. The set was relaxed but the scene is intense thus making everyone on set intense as well. Being on set is a job and you try to incorporate fun into your job so it's not mundane or repetitive feeling. Being someone that you're not in real life beings a thrill. I'm shooting a serious scene tomorrow where I play a Mentally Ill Meth head who's abducted his Therapist. Of course I'd never do this in real life but on camera I get to. It's a bit exciting. Is that good? What was the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? ''' Just being on set. Being asked to be apart of the show more than anything really but being on set and around all of the Walkers/Biters was very surreal. Also being on the worlds most popular show is nice and the fact it's a show that really centers on a core group of people with very few other actors or background artist. So it's very special I think and it's an honor to have been on it. '''If a zombie apocalypse were to happen which character from the show do you think you would be most like? Daryl for sure. I'm a bit of a hard-arse on the outside but I'm nice on the inside who cares. And being from New York City, I tell it how it is, like he does. Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? I'm working on a scene right now but it's for something very small. I've auditioned for the Hunger Games, 3rd film, and a ton of other film and TV shows. That's about it. Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! No Problem. Category:Interviews